Caught
by ultraman64
Summary: They're careful but sometimes it's just not enough.


Characters belong to DC, I'm merely using them for my pleasure until the series starts in January.

–

Caught

It started with pats to the shoulder and reassuring words. Then it moved onto letting their hands brush together, touches that lingered longer before anyone can notice. Which slowly transformed to brief hugs and light kisses, to exploring one another in the dark or with the smell of the ocean thick in the air.

Kaldur thinks he should feel different, should feel like he's betrayed the other teen's trust. Maybe even feel like he's taking advantage of him, since he's so inexperienced but he can't bring himself to feel any of that when Superboy licks up his throat. The other boy slides his hands up over the aquatic teen's bare chest and playfully nips at Kaldur's chin. The groan comes unbidden to him and Kaldur runs his hands over Superboy's shoulders, rubbing and touching everything he can reach.

When the super teen pulls back, enough to rid himself of his own shirt, he grins down at Kaldur while licking his swollen kissed lips nervously. They've only done this a handful of times, so neither are sure what to do when things become still. The dark skinned teen knows that Superboy always gets nervous, just before anything starts and it makes Kaldur reaches for him. Makes him lean up to plant slow, gentle kisses along the other teen's face and mouth.

"It's okay..." he mumbles, kissing upwards to Superboy's cheek. "We can stop if you-"

Before he finishes his sentence, Superboy has turned his head towards him and captured his lips once more. He feels hands push against his shoulders, eases him back down and feels those hands running over his short blonde hair.

They shift and thrust together, pulling their remaining clothes off and tangle themselves in Superboy's sheets. They're breathless, panting and kissing when Superboy goes stock still and it sets every nerve of Kaldur's on edge.

On his back, Kaldur can't do anything when Superboy twists his head to glance towards the door, a thick line of tension settling into his shoulders. Using his hands to caress and ease, pull Superboy back against him, Kaldur feels his stomach clench in dread and wonders if they've been discovered.

Just as the other boy leans down on him, Kaldur hears the door forcefully opened and can see Red Tornado standing in the frame in his peripheral vision. The dark skinned teen can also feel Superboy tense above him and wonders if he'll either leave or start a fight. Pulling Superboy to the side, Kaldur shifts around him, tugs the blanket over the Kryptonian teen and places himself in between Tornado and the other.

"You could have knocked first," Kaldur states evenly, despite his panicking heart, leaves his hand on the other teen to keep him still.

"This seemed like a more effective way to gain your attention," the man-machine states and nods slightly. "Your mentors have been sent for and are currently on their way. Please dress quickly."

As Tornado turns away, sliding the door back into place, Kaldur sighs deeply and feels the other boy quake beside him. He doesn't need Superboy to say anything, knows from being with him and learning everything that makes him _him_, what it is that makes him shake. Guilt settles in quickly on his heart and Kaldur rubs comforting circles over the boy's quivering shoulders. He's tempted to whisper to him, to give him some comfort but Kaldur simply doesn't know if that will be true. He can imagine how the Atlantis king will react, with disappointment and angry words, and he can't imagine Superman being any different.

Then again, Superman did turn his back on the other teen when they first met. Something that Kaldur still hasn't forgiven him for.

With some prodding, he manages to get them both dressed and out into the main living area. Kaldur frowns slightly as the silence drags on, the both of them standing near the center of the room. He's become unaccustomed to quiet, having become used to Superboy's ramblings when they're alone with each other. It makes him realize how much time it took for them to reach this point, in a relationship they both hadn't expected and Kaldur is struck with the fear that it will all change.

Glancing towards the other boy, Kaldur wishes for the courage to reach for him. Even without the judging eyes of their mentors, a fear has settled into him, that if he reaches for Superboy, he'll recoil away. It makes his hands feel heavy at his sides and he clenches them repeated to feel them move. There's a shift of movement and Kaldur looks up to watch Superboy's subtle shifting. His hand twitches slightly when the main doors swish open and reveal the adult heroes. Both Aquaman and Superman step through, clear agitation radiating off of both men, that can be felt halfway across the room.

"My King-"

"Silence Kaldur'ahm! This disappointment is too large for mere apologies." Aquaman exclaims, stalking forward. He's not shouting yet but close to it and it makes Kaldur wince. Superman doesn't move much closer, seemingly at a lost and staring hard at both boys. The dark skinned teen can feel Superboy retracting, not just by the closeness but in his own heart, that the other boy is curling inside himself.

"My King, allow me to explain." He doesn't wait to be acknowledged, pressing forward to address the world's greatest hero instead and raises his head defiantly. "I seduced Superboy. I forced him to my will and am the one at fault. I made him believe that I cared for him and took advantage of it."

There's a hush of silence, breathes are held and Kaldur keeps his eyes locked Superman's, willing his heart to stop beating against his rip cage so hard.

"WHAT?" Aquaman finally yells, grabbing a hold of Kaldur's arm and forcing the boy to look at him. "What nonsense is this that you admit so willingly, Kaldur'ahm? Have you been so charmed by dry landers that you even act like them?"

"Is that really true?" Superman asks over Aquaman's yelling, eyes flickering towards Superboy for a brief moment.

"Yes, it is." Aqualad replies quickly before addressing the King of Atlantis once more. "Forgive me, my liege. I was enjoying the power that I was given to lead the team and fell corrupt to it. I-" He forces his eyes towards Superman, locks his eyes with the man's and forces the next words from his mouth. "I used him for my own pleasure. He is innocent. A...a child uncultured in this world, that bent to sweet words."

"Bullshit."

Kaldur can't help but cringe at the vulgar language of Superboy as he utters the single phrase. It's like being dosed in cold water and Kaldur pulls from Aquaman to face him. All his courage and strength leave him once he meets blue eyes, brimming with unshed tears. The dark skinned boy moves on instinct, wrapping his arms around the other teen. He thinks it doesn't matter what anyone says, if he'll be sent back to Atlantis or stripped of his honor. His arms tighten around Superboy, pulling the boy against his chest more and whispers into his hair.

"They're lies... all lies. I love you... there is nothing that will change that. I-I'm sorry for what I said." Kaldur babbles, moves a hand to the back of Superboy's neck and runs the other gently up and down the boy's back. "I did not mean to drive you to this... I just thought-"

"Thought what?" Superboy grumbles back, getting his emotions under control, and twists his arms around the dark skinned teen's back in return. "That I'd rather you take all the blame? That I'd want you to sacrifice yourself for me?" The Kryptonian teen huffs and brings his hands up to cup the other boy's face. "We'll burn together Kaldur..."

The dark skinned boy smiles tightly, not trusting his voice to stay steady.

"To be young and in love." Aquaman suddenly laughs and shakes his head. The sound brings the boys out of their moment and Superboy blushes darkly while Kaldur shifts himself in front of them. He doesn't even realize he's moved until he notices the grin on both Superman and Aquaman.

"Okay, so..." Superman laughs, walks the distance to stand before both boys finally and crosses his arms. "You two are in love." Aquaman makes a noise in the background, a snicker or a grumble, but Superman presses on anyway. "We...we don't care what type of relationship you have."

His eyes flicker towards Superboy and Kaldur can feel the boy's tension drain away instantly. It feels like a conversation goes on between the two that Kaldur isn't privileged to hear as they keep locked eyes but, looking back at the older man, he nods at Superman in understanding. If it makes Superboy happy, then he doesn't mind what occurs.

At least, until the man starts rambling.

"Well, we do care in the sense that we care about you guys-" Superman says and gives a quick smile, a red blush spreading across his face the more he speaks. "I mean, we care about your lives, so we care about how you, how you live your lives but- That is to say-"

"What Superman is saying, but somehow doing a poor job of it, is that we don't want you boys having sex until you're legal." Aquaman points at Kaldur suddenly, before the teen has a chance to open his mouth. "And I mean legal on land, not the ocean."

There's a moment where Kaldur wants to point out that Superboy isn't even technically a year old yet but feels that it would be detrimental to his argument and merely nods at both men. Superboy grins against his shoulder, shifting against him with sudden energy and excitement. His eyes are glued to Superman, who is still blushing and rambling to Aquaman now. Kaldur chuckles, rubs his hand down Superboy's back to bring his attention to him, and smiles down at the teen.

"I really am sorry I said those things. I didn't mean any of them."

"You know you said you loved me, right?" The super teen asks and it makes Kaldur blink before he blushes. They had whispered it before, spoken during times when it was just the two of them or during a night of passion. It was the first time to admit it in front of others, so boldly even. Kaldur can only nod, blushes when Superboy smiles brilliantly at him and leans forward to press his forehead against the other boy's.

"Good, then I can forgive you." Superboy murmurs, tilts his head up for an almost kiss when they feel eyes on them again and they look over.

"I _SO_ CALLED IT!" Wally says, turning towards a blushing Megan and Dick. "You both owe me 5 bucks!"


End file.
